Level 69
by Hime-Devine
Summary: Rated M for a reason, romance and love Neuro and Yako in an elevator, kink for Spazzu. I do take requests.


"The murder is YOU!" Yako said, pointing at the middle aged woman with long grown hair. "How could it be me?" Neuro stepped in front of Yako, proceeding to explain the murder of her husband. "You found out he was cheating with one of the workers here. You would come here and help water the plants, like many others could do for fun. You of course, wanted to kill the worker, and sprayed poison on many of the plants that you knew she would look at. You followed her around work everyday and noticed what plants she tended to day to day.

"Spraying them with poison, you expected her to die. But in reality, your husband was also helping her care for the plants, and was poisoned along with her." He lifted a vial that was inside a plastic bag. She gasped, covering her face with her hands. She had been found out, and as the men dragged her away she began to scream. "Just wait till your lover leaves you for someone better, you'll want to kill them too!" She laughed like a maniac until the elevator doors shut.

Yako looked at Neuro, feeling bad for the woman even though she had killed two people and made others sick. "Well, I guess we should go, I smell another mystery." He said, forcing her along to one of the open elevators. The building was known for how large it was. Well, not large, but tall. There were over a hundred floors, and there were many elevators to take the person to the desired floor. Stares were there just for show, and fire safety. Neuro and Yako stood side by side in front of the elevator doors, silence enveloping them like a boa.

The doors slid open with an almost menacing hiss and Yako moved a little closer to Neuro. "What is it, dishrag?" He seemed to growl. She shook her head, trying not to act so scared. Of course, it disappeared as she looked at the empty elevator. It was huge, and it even had a couch for people to sit if they did not wish to stand. They were the only ones going down on that trip, so they stood there while Neuro contemplated something in his mind. Not liking that look, she moved to sit on the couch, but was suddenly slammed against the closed doors of the elevator.

"N-neuro what are you doing!" She squealed as his hands went between her legs. "I heard about something when I was searching the Internet." She wanted to groan aloud, and did, but it came out as a moan when he pressed against her. "This thing called sixty-nine." She blushed deeply and averted her eyes when she saw his, the glowing green burrowing into her skull. She couldn't help turn to him, and his lips were against hers. Not soft at first, and she bit down. "Stop!" He growled and scratched between her legs through the panties, making her back arch and her mouth open, mewling little whimpers of pleasure.

He smirked and his other hand began tearing at her clothes, the sweater on the floor along with her bra and blouse. She was small breasted, and he'd never admit it, but he liked small breasts. Large breasts just get in the way, and he liked to look his lover in the eyes while played wit her. The poor girl begged him to stop, pushing him away and struggling like normal, but Neuro wasn't having it at all. He had her hands pinned against the wall with his hair, hands grouping and roaming for spots to make her moan. She arched drastically as he moved a finger below her ear to her chin and proceeded to attack it with kisses and sucks, making her moan and writhe.

"So you like it now?" He asked, lips against hers. She growled defiantly until his hands began to play with her small breasts. Gloved fingers played with her nipples and she couldn't help moan his name, pleasure beginning to boil between her legs. "N… neuro please." She looked into his eyes for the first time. He looked back with his bright green ones and suddenly she was looking between his legs. "Could you get that for me?" He almost purred, long releasing her hands. She didn't care at that point, hands reaching for his pants and quickly undoing them.

Neuro watched the floors go down, glad that they were slow. They'd get to the bottom before anything got good. He was looking between her legs with a smirk. He was holding her arms up with his hair, hands running patterns along her thighs and hips with seemingly fragile fingertips. She would shiver and arch to his touch, her eyes staring at his member. "Well, aren't you going to suck it?" He asked, his breath tickling her thighs as he inhaled her scent.

She moved closer, pressing her lips to the tip, exhaling through her nose, the warm air running over the underside and he shivered a little, his teeth quickly taking care of the pesky panda panties. Her smell was incredible. Better than a mystery, something foreign and pure to him. For the life of him he wanted to rip it out of her and devour it like a mystery. His tongue tested the waters, licking her entrance and she couldn't help moan around the tip of his member.

He felt her mouth work him and decided to give her a reward, pushing his tongue in, feeling around. It was his first time with anyone, so it was a little unnerving. Oh yes, the puzzle-eating demon was a virgin. He'd read enough books to know what to do, for the most part. He pushed his tongue deeper, enjoying the taste in his mouth as he pulled his tongue back for a slight breath.

She was sucking softly, her mouth taking as much of him as much as she could, sucking as if it was some kind of bottle with liquid candy. He growled in pleasure and thrust his hips, making the tip of his member hit the back of her throat. She gagged but kept going, sucking and swallowing around him. He pushed his tongue into her deeply, lips moving against her entrance to grind and stimulate her more. It did, and she cried around him as she came, spurring him on. As they came, the doors to the Sixty-ninth floor opened for tourists coming back from lunch.


End file.
